girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-05-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Definitely a quantum twist in the story. There may even be some quantum tunnelling involved here. Notice that there really is a Bosun Higgs involved. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:34, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : I wonder where they have put the material removed to construct the tunnel. It must be some dangerous stuff if touching the tunnel walls causes a deja-vuquake.12:33, May 22, 2014 (UTC)FlyingSpanner (talk) :: My guess is that the "wall" isn't material but the transition to the frozen time. Bump against it and you get a time rash. Argadi (talk) 23:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: It looks like the frozen time is held back by the lattice that also holds the lighting, so indeed there's no actual material that's been excavated. And Higgs is pushing a cart that appears to have some grabber mounted in front, to reach beyond the transition without endangering Gil and Higgs themselves. --Stoneshop (talk) 07:00, May 23, 2014 (UTC) So that's KILL THHHEEE AAAAABBBERRR AEESSSS KKIILLL AZERRRBECKNARL... DOWNN MEGALOXIGAAAR SSSTREEET ?YYY ?RYYY CENNNTERRRRR 10:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : So are the voices throw-away, important to the current sequence, important to the next Mechanicsburg arc (post-thaw), or important to the overall Girl Genius story? Were they composed last night, or ten years ago? I have no clue. Argadi (talk) 12:09, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Given past town buildings, I'd expect the "SNA" on the building is the start of Snails. Argadi (talk) 12:11, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm hypothesizing it's the Castle's latent homicidal urges, without the front-end that everyone talks to, due to the Take Five Bomb screwing things up. The Castle's Id of sorts. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:56, May 21, 2014 (UTC) "I assure you, Mister Higgs, that if and when time resumes for them, they won't have noticed A THING". Which means Gil knows the device and its effects in rather great detail, including roughly what's going to happen once it runs out (just not when). --Stoneshop (talk) 17:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : What if the effect is wearing off, and time is starting to move again, starting from ground-zero and working outwards? That might explain why the voices are not audible until they're a certain distance in. Dbreakey (talk) 17:32, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I think it IS the castle making those voices, i think time is not frozen but really slowed down a lot, that might explain the red all around as light is slowly being released into the tunnel from the town. if anyone can notice time being slowed down and/or notice a tunnel being built at the speed of light, it would be a being who can think at the speed of light being an AI (the castle might have also known what the take 5 device would do). The castle may be trying give out messages in as compressed a voice as possible, the speed of sound is fast but not nearly as fast as the speed of sound, so even extremely compressed voices would seem drawn out. thats my theary anyway. -bikke There is a measuring stick that has been set to measure the bottom of Monsieur Peter Barbiaux's mug that he has just dropped. I asume the note attached has the date and time on it so it can be determined if time has stopped or it is moving very slowly. 19:01, May 21, 2014 (UTC)FlyingSpanner (talk) Castle seems the most likely, but main, and loudest, one seems to me to "Kill the Abbess." -- 19:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if these "voices" might be some of the "Hideous Extradimensional Beings that would ravage our world" that the curate mentioned at the Cathedral. Some of those "extradimensional beings" might even be beyond the 4th dimension, and therefore not affected by the "take 5 ball", or indeed might have been partially freed due to the sudden cessation of the "mysterious lost sciences" that were holding them at bay. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:18, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : Good thought. The quote is in but didn't make it into the Chronology. Argadi (talk) 09:56, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :: The quote has now been added to the appropriate place in the Chronology. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:06, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Both Higgs and Gil are wearing a clock. The first time we see the clocks the long hand is straight up. In the last pannel we see the one Gil is wearing shows 13 or 14 asuming a 0-60 face. They only have 120 minutes to complete the mission and get out.14:30, May 22, 2014 (UTC)FlyingSpanner (talk)